The present invention relates to the field of operator monitoring to safeguard security and dependability of sensitive, vital or vulnerable operations. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a sensor system that can be implemented in a plurality of circumstances.
The preset invention is a useful and novel solution to the issues with identity theft and piracy, plaguing multiple industries, in particular, the Information Technology industry. The accessibility of privileged information is becoming easier to obtain due to the failure of existing security systems. Millions of desktop computers, laptops, cellular phones and personal digital assistant devices are stolen annually in the United States alone, giving the thief an opportunity to steal any or all sensitive material within the device. The fact is, only a few key pieces of information are needed to steal personal identification information. This is a growing problem throughout the world. Although there the standard of user authentication are quite high and constantly improving, there is no current foolproof solution to authenticate one's identity. In addition, the ability of an individual to keep track of the numerous passwords, access codes and magnetic strip cards has already become unmanageable for most people.
The system disclosed in the present invention continuously verifies the owner/operator using the preprogrammed biometrics of the first original owner/operator stored within a communication device's secure data bank. The biometric and physiological systems continuously authenticate and identify the operator of a communication device. Input components are coupled to the operator sensors. A communication device is coupled to the operator sensors. The communication device central processing unit is coupled to the operator sensors. The communication device's central processing, unit is coupled to a transceiver. The transceiver is coupled to a communication provider. The communication device and communication device provider continuously authenticates the operator of the communication device.
This disclosed method is directed toward a method of operating a communication device. The authorized operator of a communication device's biometric and physiological parameters is recognized by the communication device's central processing unit coupled to stored authorized operator data. The method includes sensing biometric and physiological parameters of the operator of the communication device. The detected biometric and physiological parameters of the operator of the communication device are then compared with stored data to detect discontinuity between the biometric and physiological parameters between this new activity and stored data.
The method includes transmitting a signal to a central processing unit of a communication device, to notify it that a discontinuity exists and processing a signal in the central processing unit. The method includes activating a device's “Lock out System” allowing only an emergency signal to be sent from the communication device. The signal sent from the communication device reveals the location, condition and identification of an unauthorized operator. A signal may be sent from the service provider for the communication device to self-destruct all stored data on its central processing, unit.
One skilled in the art will be able to appreciate that the present invention can be used to secure multiple apparatuses, including but not limited to mobile phones, computers, hand-held organizers and global positioning devices, voting venues and devices used in voting, hospitals and healthcare industry, to ascertain the identity and operational fitness of taxi, truck, train or boat operators and their crews. It may also be able to secure vulnerable locations such as oil rigs and pipelines, hazardous material production and storage sites, airports, government buildings, public sport venues, etc.
In current aircraft, pilots and/or flight crews are vulnerable, to catastrophic events that may place the aircraft and all aboard the aircraft in jeopardy. Events, such as, physical mishaps and even terrorist attacks on the pilot and crew are possible. If the pilot, and crew capable of operating the aircraft become disabled, then the aircraft could be placed into peril. Also, if terrorists or hijackers disable the pilot, then they can take command of the aircraft and use it for their own sinister interests that may place others at risk of injury or even death. What is needed is a system that can prevent the risks of injury and even great tragedy due to the loss of a pilot or aircraft highjacking.